Knuckules
by SonictheCelestialDragon
Summary: Parody of Disney's Hercules. A young demigod echidna named Knuckles sets out on a quest to become a true hero and eventually a god. That is unless Dr. Finitevus, the God of the Underworld, has anything to say about this.


**Me: Hi, this is another Sonic parody. It's Disney's Hercules: Knuckules! I hope this will popular like _Beauty and The Werehog_. I really hope you like this and-**

**Audience: JUST START THE STORY!**

**Me [Freaking out a little]: Okay, okay, sheesh! Here we go. Heeeeeeeerrrrre'ssss... KNUCKULES!**

***Audience applauding***

* * *

An old squirrel king was walking throughout a gallery of ancient statues, paintings, and vases. He had brown fur, a white mustache and blue eyes. He wore a blue soldier shirt and boots as he held a golden staff. This was King Maximilian Acorn.

He said in a monotone voice, "Long ago, in a far way land of ancient Mobius, there was a golden age of powerful gods and extraordinary heroes. And the greatest and strongest of all these heroes... was the mighty Knuckles the Echidna." He turned to a vase of an echidna fighting a monster with his bare hands. He asked to the readers, "But what is the true meaning of a true hero? That is when our story-"

"Will ya listen to him?" a voice had interrupted, sounding irritated. Max looked up on the vase, seeming unsurprised, and saw three Mobians and a dragon. The dragon was mint-green with a giant golden nose-ring. She had orange hair, a peach belly, small wings, and stubby legs. This was Dulcy Dragon.

One of the Mobians was a magenta hedgehog with orchid-pink quills. She wore a red and sleeveless shirt, purple shorts with a golden belt with a white opal in the middle. She also wore purple gloves that reached up to her elbows with boots that reached to her knees. This was Sonia the Hedgehog.

Another Mobian that was in the middle of the group was a light brown lynx with black markings and hair. She wore a purple toga with a few beads. She had blue-green eyes, along with black tufts on her ears, and black-mitten feet and hands. This was Nicole the Lynx.

There was also a cyborg rabbit with golden-blonde fur and emerald-green eyes. She has purple robot legs and a left arm. She wore a brown cowgirl hat and jacket, and a purplish-pink leotard. This was Bunnie Rabbot.

A yellow mongoose was there as was well at the end of the group. She has purple hair, green eyes, and wore a black hairband, khaki shorts, and white gloves. She also wore a light blue and purple boots, a black tank-top, and two iron earrings in her left ears. This was Mina Mongoose.

"I know, right?" Sonia said, holding a sad Greek mask. "He's making the story sound like some sort of Greek tragedy!" "Lighten up, sugah," Bunnie said. Nicole said to the squirrel king, "We'll take it from here, sir." Max only smiled and said before he left, "You go, girls."

As an upbeat music, the four shifted side to side. "We are the Muses," Nicole said, "goddesses of the arts and proclaimers of heroes." Sonia said as she used a bunch of leaves to fan herself, "Heroes like Knuckles." "Girl, you mean HUNK-les!" Dulcy exclaimed before sliding down to the echidna's face. "I'd just like to make some sweet music with-"

"OUR story..." Nicole glared at Dulcy before she turned to give a smile, "... actually begins long before Knuckles. Many eons ago." As she said this, Nicole took some of the decorations of the vase and made them into stairs. The Mobians jumped on it before Nicole began to sing,  
_**Back when the world was new**_

Dulcy yelped and flew to the others as Nicole continued,  
**_Mobius was down on its luck_**

The group walked in front of a vase with four black monsters destroying a village. Nicole sang,  
_**And everywhere, gigantic brutes called Titans ran amuck**_

The monsters were seeming to enjoy themselves before some pieces of the vase broke in front of Mina. She exclaimed,  
_**It was a nasty place!**_

Walking over the pieces of ceramic, Mina sang,  
_**There was a mess wherever you stepped**_

A black monster with gears on its back sucked in a field as a serpent with two arms punched the ground, making earthquakes. A water creature was drowning a village when a fiery creature burned down a farm. Nicole sang,  
**_Where destruction reined  
A_****_nd earthquakes and infernos never slept!_**

"Say it, girlfriend!" Dulcy exclaimed.

They pointed to another vase, where an old echidna pushed the clouds from his way,  
_**And then along came Locke-**_

Sonia interrupted when the echidna threw a lightning bolt at the monsters,  
_**He hurled his thunderbolts!**_

The group sang as the ground beneath the demons caved in, making them fall in,  
_**He zapped-**_

Bunnie sang as lightning made a vault on the hole,  
_**Locked those suckas in a vault**_

The enraged monsters struggled to get out of their prison as the group sang,  
_**They're trapped!**_

Now, they put their hands out in a stop signal,  
_**And on his own, stopped destruction  
In its tracks!**_

They made an A out of themselves,  
**_And that's the Gospel Truth  
Guy was too type A to just  
Relax!_**

Then, they surrounded another vase. Nicole sang,  
**_And that's the world's first dish_**

"Yeah, baby," Dulcy said. The vase had the old echidna holding a lightning bolt in his hand with his nose held high. Nicole sang,  
_**Locke tamed the globe  
While still in his youth  
**_The Muses: _**Though, honey, it may seem  
Impossible  
But that's the Gospel Truth!**_

Now, we see a vase of a floating island in the sky as the group danced around it,  
_**On Angel Island, life was sweet  
And smooth as sweet vermouth!"**_

They spun around the vase before they sang,  
_**Though, honey, it may seem impossible  
That's the Gospel Truth...**_

* * *

The scene in the vase became lifelike. A chorus sang,  
**_Aaaaahhh..._**

Ducly purred as the scene got closer and bird flew,  
_**Uh-huh, uh-huh...**_

The chorus sang louder,  
**_Aaaaaah!_**

Dulcy screamed as the island got closer,  
**_Aaaw,  
Yeah, yeah!_**

The chorus sang higher,  
**_Aaaaaaah!_  
**Dulcy: **_Hey, hey, hey,_ hey!  
**Chorus: **_AAAAAAAHHH!_**

Dulcy roared,  
_**HEY, YEAH!**_

Now, we see a golden gate closed and it opened, revealing a city out of clouds. A Warp Ring opened with a _FWASH!_ An echidna came out, smiling with sharp teeth at the city before he closed his Warp Ring.

* * *

Inside, a group of glowing Mobian gods were having a party for a great celebration with chatter filling the room. It wasn't the only sound in there for a baby's laughter was softly heard.

A ruby-red puggle (**A/N: **It's a baby echidna) was laughing in his mother's arms with her. The puggle had dreadlock-like quills on his flat head, a v-shaped white mark on his chest, violet eyes, a long and triangular muzzle, and a red aura. The oddest thing about him were the two red barbs on each of his knuckles but no one seemed to mind it.

"Oh, Knuckles!" his mother laughed as her son took off one of her ties. She had red fur and quills, a tan muzzle, brownish-red hair, lime-green eyes, and a pinkish-red aura. She wore a yellow dress, brown sandals, white ties on her quills, and white gloves. This was Lara-Le. Putting the tie back on, she scolded gently as a cloud bed appeared, "Behave yourself."

As he was being put in his bed, the little echidna giggled. Lara-Le moved aside so her husband would be able to see his son.

The old echidna had pale red fur and quills, a peach and wrinkly muzzle, a white v-shaped marking on his chest, and a golden aura. He had a dark red stripe from his forehead to the back of his head, purple eyes with white and bushy eyebrows, and a white goatee. He wore two metal bands around two of his quills, a brown tunic with a green jewel in a clasp, brown boots, and brown gloves with barbs on the knuckles. This was Locke, the King of Gods and God of the Sky. This was the echidna we were talking about with earlier.

Locke smiled at his son and whispered, "Just look at him. Look how cute he is." He leant forward and nuzzled his son with his nose. Locke made some cooing sounds as he wiggled his finger in front of his son's face. Giggling, the puggle grabbed onto the finger and Locke laughed as he was lifted clean into the air. "Well, he's certainly strong," he chuckled. "Much like his dad."

Suddenly, a blue blur zoomed through the crowd, "Whoa! 'scuse me! Comin' through! Move aside, Shadow!"

The blue blur stopped in front of Lara-Le and it revealed a hedgehog with a bunch of flowers in his hand, handing them to the echidna. He had cobalt-blue fur and quills, peach arms, muzzle, and belly, emerald-green eyes, and a light blue aura. He wore red sneakers with a white strap and a gold buckle, white gloves, and a gold earring. He was Sonic, the Messenger God and God of Speed.

"Why, Sonic," Lara-Le said, taking the flowers. "They're lovely." "Yeah, I had Tails do the arrangement," Sonic said. "Ain't that somethin'?" He zoomed up to Locke, "Cool party. I haven't seen anyone this happy since Geoffrey discovered himself." He gestured to a black and white skunk that was smirking at himself at a mirror.

Locke chuckled as his son saw some of his thunderbolts in his tunic. Reaching out for one, the small echidna banged it on the bed. Lara-Le noticed this, scolding Locke, "Dear, keep those away from the baby!" Locke merely replied, "He won't hurt himself. Let the kid have a little fun."

The red puggle began to nibble on the thunderbolt, getting an electric shock. He whined as he tossed the thunderbolt away. A few gods yelped and jumped out of the way until a large purple cat punched it, changing its direction. The thunderbolt zoomed to a column, making it explode but the column changed back to its original form.

Locke patted his son gently on the head as he laughed. He turned to the gods, "On behalf of my son, I'd like to thank you all for your wonderful gifts." He gestured to a pile of golden toys and other baby items. Lara-Le then had a thought. She and her husband hadn't given their son a gift. So, turning to Locke, she asked, "What about our gift?"

Locke put his hand to his chin and thought. "Well, let's see," he mumbles. Then he remembered that there was a creature that could be tamed and could be a special friend to his son. A Grapple Grounder.

Locke then saw a few wisps of clouds and grabbed a few, "Yes, a little cirrus. A touch of nimbostratus." The little echidna looked at his father with curiosity. "And..." Locke said with a smile, "... a dash of cumulous."

He turned to his son and showed what was in his hands. It was a serpentine cloud. The little echidna smiled and touched it. Suddenly, a crimson dragon head with pale-yellow horns shook its head appeared from the cloud. The head opened cyan cat-like eyes, snorting out small wisps of smoke. The little dragon shook her body.

She had bright red scales, magenta and bat-like wings, magenta frill ears, black talons, and blue and shark fin-shaped spines. She had two small white spikes on each of her cheeks, three black barbs on her knuckles, and a golden diamond-shaped tail-mallet. The little dragon had a serpentine body with skinny legs, markings on her sides and back (which were magenta squares with a white dot in the middle), peach underscales and a small fang that poked out from the left side from her lower jaw.

Fist stood up and sniffed the little echidna. "Her name... is Fist the Grapple Grounder. And she's all yours, son," Locke said as Fist slipped from his hands. Thankfully, she spread her wings and flapped them hard. She flew up to the puggle and he bonked his head on hers. The little Grounder had a dazed look on her face but she smiled and gave a little shriek. She licked the puggle's check with her forked tongue and nuzzled next to him. The baby echidna embraced the little dragon as the two made an unbreakable bond.

The crowd all crooned at the sight, "Awww." Fist then flew up next to Lara-Le, making a chirping sound. Locke held out his arms and Lara-Le handed the baby to him, "Mind his head." Locke held him gently and whispered, "He's so tiny." He then put on a golden amulet around the puggle's neck. The baby nibbled on it and yawned.

Locke couldn't help but smile at his son and nuzzle him. "My boy," he whispered as he laid his son back down on his bed. "My little... Knuckles." He gave a kiss to the puggle. Then, a cold voice echoed, "How sentimental!"

Everyone turned and saw a figure in the shadows, leaning on a column. "I haven't been this choked up," the person said, "... since I had a hunk of moussaka caught in my throat!" He said the last part as he got out of the shadows, revealing he was an echidna as well.

The echidna had snow-white fur with black markings on his head and a v-shaped mark on his chest. He had yellow eyes with black sclera that were surrounded by red, a peach muzzle, sharp teeth, and a golden-yellow diamond mark on his forehead with a swirl in the middle. He wore purple glasses, gray and bandage-like gloves, a black cloak that was held by a golden clasp with a crescent moon in it, a silver belt with a buckle with the same moon, and black boots. He also had black gauntlets on his arms, and four golden Warp Rings around his legs and arms. This was Dr. Finitevus, the God of the Underworld.

Finitevus laughed at his joke and noticed everyone glaring at him disdainfully. He stopped and growled, "Is this an audience or a mosaic?" He walked toward Locke, greeting everyone as they glared at him. Locke patted him on the back cheerfully when he arrived, "So, Finitevus! You finally made it! How are things in the Underworld?"

The white echidna replied sarcastically, taking Locke's hand off his shoulder, "Well, just fine. A little dark, a little gloomy, and, as always... full of dead people. But what're you gonna do about it?" He noticed Knuckles and walked towards the bed, "Ah, here's the little sunshine! Little smoochie. And here-" He put out wisps of smoke and in his hand was a skull sucker with spikes, "-is a sucker for the little sucker."

Finitevus opened Knuckles' mouth and was about to put the sucker in. Suddenly, the little echidna grabbed onto his finger _tight. _"Aaaah!" Finitevus screamed in pain. He pulled with his might until Knuckles finally released him. Finitevus looked at his finger, which almost like a roll of paper crushed. Fist snickered at this, hiding her smirk behind her paw.

Finitevus growled, holding his abused finger, "Powerful... little tyke." Locke gave the white echidna a sideways hug and said, "Don't be such a stiff. Join the celebration!" Finitevus chuckled, escaping the old echidna's embrace.

He said in a sorrowful tone, "Look, I'd love to join. But unlike _you _gods, lounging about up here, I, regrettably, have a full-time gig, that I need to remind you, _you_ bestowed on me..." He growled in Locke's face, "... _Locke. _So can't. Love to, but can't."

As Finitevus turned to leave, Locke said, "You outta slow down. You'll work yourself to death." Locke's eyes widened as he realized what he said. He laughed, "Hah! Work yourself to death! Ha!" The crowd laughed at this as well.

Locke fell on a throne, which was made out of clouds, as he laughed, "I kill myself!" Finitevus put on a fake smile and said, "Yes, if only." He turned and opened his Warp Ring. He growled softly in hatred before he entered the portal, "... _If only..._"

* * *

Nicole and Mina were sitting on another vase. Only this time, the vase had a darker and scarier version. At the bottom, there was a scene of Finitevus on a ferry in the river Styx. "If there's one god you don't want to get steamed up," Nicole said, "it's Finitevus, 'cause he had an evil plan..."

Mina sang as the picture got lifelike,  
_**He ran the Underworld...  
But thought the dead were dull and uncouth**_

A few wailing ghouls came out of the river and grabbed on Finitevus's cloak and the white echidna noticed this. Finitevus threw a ball of black energy at the ghouls as Mina sang,  
_**He was as mean as he was ruthless**_

Finitevus held his smoking finger to his mouth and blew it like a gun as Mina continued,  
_**And that's the Gospel Truth**_

A large gate opened and showed a gigantic monster. It looked like the cross of a phoenix and a peacock. It had a long, slender neck and long eye-spotted feathers as its tail feathers and on its abdomen and head. Constantly surrounded by flames, the creature's plumage was completely purple. This was the Dark Gaia Phoenix, Guardian of Styx.

As Finitevus tossed a steak at the Dark Gaia Phoenix, Mina sang,  
_**He had a plan to shake things up  
And that's the Gospel Truth...**_

The ferry then floated past the Dark Gaia Phoenix and to a skull-like and black castle. Inside, Finitevus gave the ferryman a piece of gold and got off the boat. He then turned and bellowed up the stairs, "**BO****COE!**"

A stout robot then ran down swiftly. The robot was silver with blue eyes and a black marking on his chest. He had two small wings that were made of leather as well as a metal demon tail. "Coming, your most lugubriousness!" the robot-demon said.

Suddenly, he tripped on his own tail and tumbled down the stairs. The silver robot fell off the stairs and landed on a few spikes on a torch. The spikes dug deep into the silver robot-demon's rump as he screamed in pain. "**DECOE!**" Finitevus roared.

In response, a golden and skinny robot-demon came out. He was tall with long demon horns on its head and brownish-red eyes. He had leather wings, a metal demon tail, and a small frightened look. "Oh, I'm sorry!" he panicked, running down the stairs quickly. "I can handle it!"

The silver robot finally got out of the spikes and jumped onto the stairs. Suddenly, the gold robot rammed into the silver robot-demon and the two fell down the stairs. The round robot-demon landed on his belly as the skinny robot-demon landed on his head, his horns stuck into the silver's rump. "Ow!" the silver robot-demon screamed in pain.

Finitevus rolled his eyes as his servants struggled to stand. The gray robot-demon saluted the white echidna, "Bocoe! Oh..." Bocoe turned sideways to show the bronze robot, still stuck to his rump. "And Decoe!" he said. The two said in unison, "Reporting for duty!"

Finitevus merely growled as he walked away from his servants, "Fine, fine, fine. Just inform me the very minute the Fates have arrived." Bocoe pulled Decoe out of his rump and Decoe said promptly, "Actually, they're here."

"**WHAT?!**" Finitevus screamed in anger, golden and red flames coating him. "**THE FATES ARE HERE AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!**" Decoe and Bocoe cower before the enraged echidna. They bowed to him, wailing as they turned into large, mechanical worms, "We are worms! Worthless worms!"

Finitevus sighed, holding his head with his hand as his flames died, "Memo to me. Memo to me... Maim you after my meeting."

* * *

At another room, three female figures were huddled in a group with a red Chaos Emerald.

One was a red echidna wearing a black leather outfit. She had blue eyes, magenta hair, and a cybernetic dreadlock. She wore a leather and black top, black pants, a spikes collar, tall and black boots, and a red belt with a gold buckle. This was Lien-Da.

The second female was a lynx with orange fur, black hair, and orange-amber eyes with purple eye-shadow. Her large ears end in black as they were pushed down by her coolie hat; her left ear with a nick in it. She wore a purple gi-like outfit trimmed in gold and belted at the waist, and gloves and boots with metal reinforcements. This was Conquering Storm.

The third and last one was a squirrel/chipmunk hybrid. Her fur was a deep brown, her eyes were light blue, and her spiky hair was red. She wore a grayish-blue uniform with a pinch of gold, she also had a whip by her side. She was also holding a string with both hands. This was Anti-Sally or Alicia.

"Darling, hold that mortal's String of Life good and tight," Conquering Storm ordered, pulling out a pair of scissors. She opened them with a shriek and held the two blades between the string. Suddenly, she closed them and the string was cut. A women's scream echoed throughout the room.

"Incoming!" Lien-Da warned. The group laughed as a soul of a female mouse floated to a cavern past Finitevus. There was sign above the entrance that said, "Over 5, 000, 000, 000, 000 served." Now it said, "Over 5, 000, 000, 000, 00_1_ served."

Finitevus put on a fake smile and said like a gentleman, "Ladies, I'm so sorry that I'm-" "Late," the group said. "We knew you would be," Lien-Da said as she snatched the Emerald from Conquering Storm. "Need we remind you that we know everything!" Alicia growled.

"Past," Lien-Da noted. Alicia grabbed the powerful gem from the red echidna, "Present." "And future," Conquering Storm added, taking away the jewel. She leaned to Decoe and whispered, "Indoor plumbing. It's gonna be big."

"Great, well anyway," Finitevus said. "I went to this party and I lost track of-" "We know!" the group exclaimed. Finitevus said calmly, his patience wearing thin, "Yes, I know you know." He walked to a table with the map of Angel Island, "So, here's the deal: Locke." He growled at the tiny echidna model on a shrine, "Mr. High-And-Mighty. Mr. 'Hey-You-Get-Away-From-The-Master-Emerald!' Now he has the-" "Bouncing baby brat!" the group said in unison.

Alicia yelled, "We know!" "**I KNOW!**" Finitevus roared in rage, covered in flames. Calming down, he said, "I know. You know. I got the concept. So let me just ask."

Turning back to the table, the white echidna made a tiny model of Knuckles and laid it on the table, "Is this kid gonna ruin my hostile take-over bid or what?" Alicia was about to say something but Lein-Da slapped her shoulder. "No!" the female echidna growled. "We're not supposed to reveal the future!"

Finitevus thought of something to get that answer. Then, he flirted to Alicia, "Time-out, please. May I ask you a question? Did you cut your hair? I mean, you look like a fate worse than death." Alicia smirked and the other two glanced at each other. Lien-Da punched Alicia, making her lose hold of the Chaos Emerald.

Decoe caught the Emerald but the powerful urge made him drop it. Bocoe then kicked it to Finitevus, who grabbed it with no problem. "Ladies, please," Finitevus begged, polishing the Chaos Emerald. "My fate is in your lovely hands." Handing the Emerald back, Finitevus knew he got them.

Alicia looked at the other two. Lien-Da gave up and growled, "Oh, fine!" Alicia smirked and tossed the Emerald into the air, where it turned to a white ball of light. With a soft boom, the ball turned to an image of stars.

Alicia prophesized as the stars got into a vertical line,  
_In the eighteen years precisely  
The planets will align, ever so nicely_

"Oh, great. Verses, oi," Finitevus groaned. Lien-Da said as the five monsters we mentions got free and climbed to Angel Island  
_The time to act will be at hand  
Unleash the Titans, your monstrous band_

Finitevus, interested in this, nodded, "Mmm-hmmm, good. Continue." Alicia said as Locke fell and Finitevus stood out of a city,  
_Then the once-proud Locke will finally fall  
And you, Finitevus, will rule all!_

"Yes!" Finitevus exclaimed happily, blue flames covering him. "Finny rules!" Conquering Storm silenced his happy moment,  
_A word of caution to this tale_

That caught Finitevus's attention. "Excuse me please?" he asked, his flames extinguishing. The image of Finitevus looked up and cowered over something as Conquering Storm said,  
_Should Knuckles fight, you will fail!_

The real Finitevus then saw what his image was afraid of... it was Knuckles in his teen years, riding an adult Fist the Grapple Grounder.

The Fates cackled as they disappeared with the Chaos Emerald. Their sinister laughter echoed throughout the room. Enraged, Finitevus roared, red flames covering him, "**WHAAAAAAAAT?!**" He snorted and calmed down, his flames dying, "Okay, okay, I'm cool. I'm fine."

* * *

At another room, Finitevus, Decoe, and Bocoe went inside. The echidna growled, causing the two robots to flinch, "Bocoe. Decoe. I have a riddle for you. How do you kill... a God?" Bocoe exclaimed, "I do not know." "You can't," Decoe informed. "They're immortal."

"Correct! They're immortal," Finitevus said, grabbing a vial with a purple liquid in it. "So, first you gotta turn the little sunshine... mortal."

* * *

Now, it's nighttime on Angel Island.

Inside the nursery, Knuckles and Fist slept in the cradle, curled up next to each other and snoring. As Knuckles made the inhale, Fist made the exhale, making a small puff of smoke. Little did they see two shadows creep over them...

At another room, Locke and Lara-Le slept. That is until they heard a loud clatter and voices. Groggily, they opened their eyes and sat up. "What is it?" Lara-Le asked. Suddenly, a thought came to their minds. The two echidnas gasped in horror before rushing out of bed, "The baby!"

When they arrived to the nursery, they gasped when they saw the room destroyed. Fist got her head out of a muzzle and screeched in terror when she saw her infant rider... gone!

"Knuckles!" Lara-Le screamed, sitting on her knees next to the cradle. Beginning to sob, Lara-Le buried her face into her hands. Enraged and heartbroken, Locke roared, causing a mighty thunderstorm, "**NOOOOOOOO!**"

* * *

Meanwhile, Decoe and Bocoe struggled flying away from Angel Island with Knuckles in their hands. "Yeah! We did it!" Decoe cheered before turning back to his frightened mode. "Locke's so gonna use us for target practice!" "Just hang onto the kid, Decoe!" Bocoe ordered. They didn't noticed they were too close to the ground and they ran into trees.

Falling to the ground, they landed next to a crevice. Knuckles began to cry as Decoe twitched uncontrollably. "Let's just kill the kid and get it over with!" he whimpered. Bocoe took out the vial with the purple liquid. He took the cork out and put a sucker on it, "Here ya go, kid. A little Mazurian formula." Stuffing it into Knuckles' mouth, Bocoe closed the echidna's mouth, making sure he took all of it.

Decoe looked at the puggle's feet and they weren't glowing. "Look! He's changing!" he exclaimed. "Can we leave now?" "No!" Bocoe snapped as Knuckles' aura died. "He has to drink the whole potion! Every last** DROP!**"

Suddenly, a dog barked viciously at the two robots. She had light brown fur with black talons, and black markings around the eyes. It looked like a mix of a bulldog and a German Shepard, two tusk-like teeth were peeking out from her lower jaw and it barked at them. "Get outta here, mutt!" Bocoe shouted at the dog. It glared at him and it barked, "**YAHRK! YAHRK! YAHRK!**"

"Who's there, mate?" a deep, Australian voice asked as if in response to the barks.

The two robots screamed and left, leaving the little puggle alone to cry and the bottle breaking on the ground. They didn't notice the very last drop of the potion dripping on the dirt, evaporating with a purple smoke. The dog walked to the helpless child and whimpered, nuzzling the puggle motherly. "Hello?" the voice said around a corner. The dog raised her head and barked twice at a light coming.

A Tasmanian Devil with a torch then appeared. The dog ran to the Devil and the Mobian knelt down, petting the dog's head.

The Tasmanian Devil had light purple fur, a white jagged marking on his broad chest that held tree trunk arms. Ha pointy ears, a tan muzzle, and Watermelon-Green eyes. He wore Emerald-Green gloves with a gold line around each maroon cuff on his ham-sized hands, orange sneakers that had a Lego-like piece of cobalt on the top, and cyan socks. The fur on his head were like dreadlocks as a curve of fur was pointing behind his head. He also wore a bluish-grey coat with long sleeves. This was Louie Hathaway. (**A/N:** 'bout time I put my OC in).

"Rachel, what's th' matter? Who's there-" he said until he looked up and spotted Knuckles on the ground. "Oh, ya poor li'l fella," Louie softly cooed as he walked towards him, kneeling on one knee and putting the torch down. Picking Knuckles up with a gentleness that couldn't have woken up a kitten, Louie wiggled one of his locks to the baby echidna, cheering him up and smiling. The Taz Devil turned his head and yelled, "Anyone there?!"

Back with the two robots, they were hiding behind a log. "Now?" Decoe asked impatiently. Bocoe smirked, "Now." Their shadows revealed them turning into giant creatures, slithering to Louie and Knuckles...

Louie turned his head back to the baby he found and wrapped him up with his coat. "Ya must've been abandoned, lad," he said sympathetically. He thought, "_Wow. Fer so many years of praying to th' gods fer a child, maybe they've answered me prayers._" He noticed Knuckles' amulet and saw the Master Emerald symbol and saw a name behind it. He read it out loud, "'Knuckles?'" Noticing the puggle's barbed hands, he only smiled. "Well, I can see why yer called that," Louie chuckled.

A lighting flashed, showing a silhouette of the transformed robots as Rachel snarled at them. Louie looked up and gasped in horror when he saw Bocoe and Decoe as giant rattlesnakes. When Decoe was about to strike, Knuckles grabbed his throat, along with Bocoe's, revealing that he still had his strength. Louie set him down on the ground gently as he stepped back with Rachel, both quite shocked at this.

The two snakes struggled as Knuckles tied them together. He swung them around and threw them far away, leaving the two to scream. Louie and Rachel watched this with a gaping mouth. They turned their heads to Knuckles as the little echidna waved goodbye to the snakes.

* * *

Back with Bocoe and Decoe, they kept screaming until they ran into a cliff wall. Turning back into robots, Decoe whimpered, "Aw geez! Finitevus is gonna kill us when he finds out what happened!" Bocoe corrected, "You mean... _if _he finds out."

"Of course he's gonna-" Decoe stopped, liking the idea Bocoe had. He smiled, "If... If is good."

* * *

Lightning boomed from Angel Island. "It was tragic," Nicole narrated as gods flew to the land below. "Locke sent all the gods on a frantic search for the child." "But by the time they found the baby," Mina said sadly, "... it was too late."

Sonia took the spotlight as the rest sat on a vase of Knuckles tying Bocoe and Decoe into a knot,  
_**Young Knux was mortal now  
But since he did not drink the last drop  
He still retained his godlike strength  
So thank his lucky stars**_

"Ya said it, girl," Bunnie said.

The two echidna gods and Fist were now at the fixed nursery, staring at the empty cradle. The scene was pictured on a vase, the echidnas and the dragon watching Knuckles being taken care of by Louie and his dog. Sonia continued,  
_**But **__**Locke and Lara-Le wept  
**__**Because their son could never come home  
They had to watch their precious baby  
Grow from a-far  
**_

The group walked in front of another vase. The vase had a laughing Finitevus with monsters surrounding him. Above him, Knuckles was lifting up a house to get a ball for Louie as he was gaping at Knuckles' strength. Sonic kept singing,  
_**Though Finitevus's horrid plan  
Was hatched before Knux cut his first tooth  
The boy grew stronger everyday**_

The Muses stopped at a vase with a herd of sheep,  
_**And that's the Gospel Truth...**_

And that's where our story begins...


End file.
